


The Library of Libraries

by Epicness64



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Major Character Undeath, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epicness64/pseuds/Epicness64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh no...not another Damm 'Save the World' story. Yeah, keep scrolling, this ain't interesting if you don't wanna hear our little sob story about how we're all doomed, unless we get nine Dragon Gods to like us, and give us their legendary Blessing, to be able to fight whatever the hell the demon race is releasing. Fun right? WRONG. Move along, human. Shoo.<br/>-Feng Snyden, the great and magnificent, around 5"9 feet tall, master thief, most fabulous gnome in the land, and with a totally perfect record.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Library of Libraries

**Author's Note:**

> Stop while you have the chance, idiots! Go away! If you're bored, whatever, but leave before I strip you of all your possessions.  
> -Feng Snyden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to 4"0 foot tall Feng Snyden!!  
> Feng: Shut up, not short, I'm fun-sized.

As I darted under a wooden wagon, causing a horse to screech in fear, rearing up and nearly stomping on my back, I contemplated life. The keyword there was NEARLY. I'd managed to roll and dodge in time. Why was I risking it for a bite of food? Or coin? Was it worth it? A man roared in anger in whatever language this place spoke, and I heard the Militia hard on my heels as I jumped to my feet, sprinting down the drab city's streets.  
Seriously, this place was awful. It was one of those cities that was just grey, bland, tasteless, and foul tempered, just like its citizens who were even more so. Almost ninety percent of the population couldn't count to four, ((No, I'm NOT being plain rude, I'm stating a fact, Thalan.)) and were too stupid to even remember their own names.  
Where was I... Oh yeah. So I was running for my life from the Militia a CABBAGE tucked under one of my arms. You heard me, I was risking my life for a cabbage. And this one smelled foul, and the stink of a thousand old men's armpits. My little gnome nose wrinkled in disgust and I tried not to gag when I nearly tripped and it got too close to my face.  
As I ran by, people were clearing a path and yelling things, like, "run, boy, run!" If it was to the guard or me, I'd never know. I honestly didn't have time or enough care in my cup of cares to stop and ask, and I was quite busy trying not to get a sword I maples through my chest and an arrow in my eyeball.  
The Captain of the guard, What's-His-Face, ((Cora, do I LOOK like I care what his name is?)) something-or-other, shouted, "stop, thief!" The idiot elf had made a mistake of wearing his blue and silver Captain's armor today. It was fancy and hardy, but it slowed him down greatly. That metal was super heavy. (I should know, I'd stolen it twice and had to drop it so I wouldn't get caught.) His sword was out, and a few archers were just behind him, occasionally stopping to make an arrow whisk the past my ears.  
The Captain seriously wouldn't shut up, and I really, really wanted to turn around and end him with my concealed punching daggers, but that would be suicide. A great sword verses two little daggers. I'd be screwed, unless I moved fast enough. Yet exhaustion filled my limbs, and the back of my throat screamed as my blood roared. My lungs howled and whined in agony, begging for air.   
Lucky for me, I was getting close to the Phoenix Tavern, a place I could disappear.  
I then saw it, the wooden door to Phoenix Tavern to my left. I tripped on someone's outstretched leg, and an arrow struck the stone wall ahead of me. I didn't know if the guilty person was trying to help his adorable little four foot tall victim or get me caught. Nor did I care because I was back on my feet on an instant, and ripping the door open.  
As the door squeaked open, and I slammed it behind me, the bartender, a pretty blonde human named Liva scurried over to the one on the opposite side, waited a few moments, and opened it then slammed it as if I'd run through it and wasn't heading down to the secret base for the Thieves' Guild...not sure WHAT you're talking about.  
I reached the bar in a matter of seconds, hissed the password, 'Wake me' to the trapdoor hidden on the other side and it shimmered before momentarily dissolving to let me through. I jumped down and the wood surface reappeared, the wood groaning as it reformed. T  
he guards stomped through a few heartbeats later, and when I heard the all-clear comment from Liva, ("Anything else before you take your leave?") heaved a sigh of relief.  
I was safe, for now.   
I looked down the dark passage in front of me, and listened to the singing patrons for a moment before proceeding down the stone corridor. It was deep, dark, sometimes damp, and chilled you to the bone.  
Shivering, I went over and waved my hand to warp another illusion of shadows, revealing an old wagon with the Thieves' Guild food supply. Usually, it was filled to the brim and people had to put their...findings on the floor because the wagon couldn't fit anything else.  
Today, it was barely halfway filled. Or emptied. I never really cared, and people who said your personality was based on your wording of a fact made me want to hurl and punch a hole in the wall.  
Sighing in concern, I put my moldy little cabbage onto the pile, before noticing an entire roast, all wrapped and everything. My stomach snarled in hunger, and I wondered who'd gotten it.   
Certainly not the Thieves’' and Assassins' Guilds leader, Feng Snyden.  
After I dropped off my nasty bit of food, I retreated to another wall on the opposite side. I looked at the stone wall covered in hanging moss, fungi, and, wait...what?! That a new species of mold?! Yeah, it was AMAZING. That was sarcasm, idiots. But don't worry, I'm not insane. It was the hidden entrance to the Thieves' Guild.  
I spoke the password clearly, and narrowed my eyes at the wall. Liva better not have changed it, or else I might have to scream. It was eerily quiet and when nothing happened, I clenched my fists and tried again. "Feng Snyden." I must have coughed the first time, since the wall shimmered and a voice softly whispered, 'proceed'. I confidently stepped through without saying any sort of 'thank you'.  
Instead of crashing into a very hard wall, I slipped through the sound and light illusion into the bright and peaceful tavern beneath the Phoenix Tavern, Cockatrice Tavern. Liva had named it that since Phoenix are creatures of light and order, while Cockatrices are beasts of chaos and pain, and the mortal enemy of Phoenix.  
Cockatrice Tavern was a well-lit place, hiding our salvation. It contained thirty proud thieves, elves to halflings from every city and backstory. We had former royalty among us, peasants, and people from the frozen city of Winterdell all the way down to the rainforests of Hysteria.  
Hunger gnawed at my gut and I went over to the bar, to sit down. Our bartender down here was a half-Orc named Grunt. Well, he had another name, but no one could pronounce it, and he never protested about being called Grunt so... We dubbed him Grunt.  
Grunt was seven feet tall with dark cucumber green skin and red eyes, with two long tusk-like fangs. He had stocky well muscled arms that made some girls giggle whenever he reached over and accidentally flexed near them. Grunt was actually really cute and hard-working. He wasn't the smartest half-Orc put there, but we didn't really care. He worked hard, did his job correctly, and could protect us if the Militia managed to get down here.  
Grunt looked at me and grunted, "Feng need something?" It was easy to tell why we named him Grunt.  
"Give me a portion of food, Grunt." I replied with a tragic sigh as my stomach started beating up my other organs out of anger and frustration. Yeah, throw a little tantrum down there. We'll get food soon. I thought tiredly.  
"Hey Feng!" An elf slid up into a seat next to me, a grin on his stupid little face. As Grunt handed me a bowl of meat and veggies, I thought, Jarrid.  
After taking three bites, and the organ militia putting a restraining order on the beast that used to be my stomach, I answered, "hullo, Jarrid." I took another bite of food.  
Jarrid blushed, "aww, you actually remembered my name? That's sweet, Miss Feng Snyden, fearless leader."  
If you idiots can't read or don't have a brain in your head, Feng Snyden, that cool guy who united the two Guilds? That was me. I'm a Gnome, female, four feet tall, with dark Amber eyes like a setting sun, and I sneak (direct quoting) "quieter than a ghost in the wind."   
Before you ask me if a ghost in the wind is even remotely quiet, I don't know, and don't give a damn. All I know is that it's a compliment and I don't have enough cares in my little cup to worry about it. (That cup has a hole in it, I swear.)  
Jarrid boasted to me, after waiting .0032 seconds for my response, "didja see that roast? That was MY work." He smirked. "What did YOU bring in? Huh?"  
"A cabbage." I answered. I'd considered lying but nothing I said could put the arrogant elf in his place. He was also cocky and acted like he owned the place.  
"A cabbage?!" He echoed incredulously. "I'm surprised you bothered trying. The Militia have been watching it like Hawks. You ALWAYS steal from that place. I'm surprised that those nobles haven't installed some magic Gnome-Detector. And why do you always go for them?!"  
"Hey, those nobles have more gold than they'd ever need. They won't miss a cabbage. But the butchers, they definitely will miss a roast of that size."   
Okay, so MAYBE I have a heart. I don't steal from peasants and people who NEED however much money whatever I stole costs. Nobles on the other hand, stuck up assholes who need to be taught who's in charge. They won't miss anything great, especially food. In our world, there are two kinds of people. Those who can put food on their table every night, and those who can't. We-erm, well, I only steal from those who can feed their family every night.  
Jarrid blinked guiltily. "Okay, okay... I gave him some of my coppers." He muttered.  
"We both know how much that roast costs. Give him sixteen gold next time you see him." I ordered, finishing my food off. My stomach has quieted, but wasn't satisfied. I actually didn't know the feeling of 'full' unlike some other people.  
"Yes, Feng." Jarrid obediently sighed. He started to slink off to sulk. This wasn't unusual and made me smirk.  
That was when Grunt spoke up. The sweet guy had waited until our conversation was over. Bless his little heart. "Feng, got letter." He put a fancy looking envelope onto the counter, and blinked expectantly at me.  
I looked surprised, and picked it up and looked at the fancy scarlet seal on the back. Shock filled me as I recognized it as a Royal Seal. After closer inspection, I recognized it as the Elven Royal Family's seal. What did the elves want with me?  
Shrugging and ripping it open, I pulled out the letter, and didn't even get to the first line before I stopped angrily.  
"Dear Fang Sniden,"  
Crossly glaring at the letter, I huffed. "Seriously?" For one thing, the writing was the WORST HANDWRITING I'd EVER seen. I could barely read it, it was too spiky, and squished together. And my name was FENG SNYDEN not Fang Sniden. I was going to give whoever wrote this an earful, Royalty or not.  
"Dear Fang Sniden,  
Hello, my name is Galemus Ercyne, the Elven Royal Family's Seer. I have seen a vision containing YOU, Mr. Sniden. You were with a group of five, confronting the great Dragon, Etherius. It then moved to a place of legend called the Library of Libraries. Something emerged to shake the earth and you confronted it. You can stop the horror that readies in the Library, a horror that is going to be released in a six months on the Day of Demons. The Demon race is most powerful then, and they are planning to release this being to destroy the Dragons and all the dominant races, so Demons will rule the earth once again.  
Fang Sniden, Thalan Nerivyre, Niko Demons, Cora Pickerwing, and the lost one shall save us, and destroy the monster. Why you? You are Dragonborn, one Blessed by the great Dragons. This gives you the strength to fight this monster. I am sending Thalan Nerivyre your way, and I do hope you greet my Prince with open arms. Pavv City will live without, Mr. Sniden. Come with him and find the others before meeting me.  
Try to avoid the assassins, and have a good day.  
Sincerely,  
Galemus Ercyne."  
I stared at the letter, and reread it twice. Let me get this straight. I was Dragonborn, and supposed to go on a quest to save the world. Hell no. But curiosity filled me as the nine Dragon Gods filled my mind, wondering who Blessed me, making me Dragonborn.  
The first Dragon I thought of was Avrae, the Dragon of space and time. But I shook my head as I thought of her. Avrae's motto was literally, "do not interfere". She was gifted with clairvoyance, and could see all the possible futures. She didn't care if an entire race went extinct, she wasn't going to help. Avrae just watched, nomadic and hidden from prying eyes. No one had ever seen her, or gotten any assistance from her. (Jarrid recovered from sulking and approaching, coming to look over my shoulder at the letter.)  
The next Dragon was Liber, the Dragon of balance. Like Avrae, he preferred to stay out of the affairs of mortals, but he wasn't as strict about it. The Dragon loved books, and had a select few monks up in his temple on Mt. Drena, that would go out, seeking new books to read to him since he couldn't hold them with his massive talons. I wrinkled my nose, and mentally marked Liber down as a no. (I saw this, and pulled it out of his line of sight, glaring.)  
The third Dragon was the Water Dragon, Kyou. Kyou was kind and loved mortals, often Blessing clerics, and Paladins of great stature. He was not talkative, and lived in a huge lake on a secluded island with a small fishing village. Kyou loved those who did good deeds and hated demons, and with my record, he wouldn't even look at me. (Jarrid started whining.)  
The fourth Dragon was Tisiphone, the Earth Dragon. She lived in the rainforests of Hysteria, where the legendary Couatl race is said to live and serve her. Before you ask, no I'd never met a Couatl, but they're said to be just as powerful as Dragons. Those Blessed by Tisiphone were close to nature and given the power of nature and her subjects, animals. Some people assume Druids are equivalent to Earth Dragonborn. (I kicked Jarrid, and he tackled me to the floor, trying to get the letter.)  
The fifth Dragon was Iovita, the Dragon of Magic. She was much more...out there, running a Mage's college. The Blessing of Iovita put Magic in you and your bloodline. She'd created the wizards and sorcerers of today. I was about as Magic as Grunt was intelligent. So in other words, Iovita didn't Bless me. (Grunt yelled at Jarrid to stop trying to kill me, and pulled us apart.)  
The sixth Dragon was Ketill, the Fire Dragon. He was a hot-headed arrogant teenage God. Immature, stupid, and irrational. The only one who could control him was Zephyrios, the Dragon of darkness. Ketill disliked humanoids, being "squishy and no fun". I'd put Ketill down as a no. (Grunt insisted we apologize.)  
The seventh Dragon was Shaktii, the Ice Dragon, residing up in Winterdell. Shaktii had a thing for Zephyrios, following his every move, so yeah, no. She hated humans with a bitter, cold hatred. No pun intended. No Ice Dragonbornness for me. (Jarrid apologized.)  
The eighth Dragon was Zephyrios, the Dragon of darkness. He killed humanoids and mortals on sight, and loved Demons. In fact, some say he and Ketill created them together. Zephyrios liked serial killers and blood thirsty mortals, but killed them just for good measures.  
He's just FLUFFY, isn't he? (I smiled, saying he was fine.)  
The last Dragon was Etherius, the Dragon of Light. He loved mortals, and had defended us against the wrath of Zephyrios, and made all the humanoid races. Etherius was kind and lived on the plains and mountain ranges, befriending rocs, Couatls and other magical beings. Etherius was the most likely candidate, but I was a dirty rotten thief. He wouldn't Bless me. (Jarrid asked nicely to see the letter.)  
I then saw something on the back of my letter, which I read, "send us back a password. Anything you'd like. Thalan should be there on the full moon." I sighed heavily. The full moon was tomorrow. I refused Jarrid and went off to write my response.  
"Password- I'm an arrogant idiot."  
My revenge would be sweet. I then went off to an open hammock in the back room and tried to rest my tired muscles. Tomorrow I might be leaving. I didn't know how I'd tell the Guild, or who to put in charge until I returned. IF you return, a voice in my head whispered. Sighing and rolling over, I allowed sleep to overcome me.

**Author's Note:**

> Great Etherius, why won't you listen?! Fine, I'll steal everything you own. Thalan, shut up, I don't care if they're our Admin's loyal readers, I'll steal from them anyway!  
> -Feng Snyden
> 
> Don't listen to Feng. Please, we're all perfectly nice... Except for Feng's thieving, Thalan's "charisma", Niko's prejudgement of anyone who's not a soldier, Toten's violent tendencies, Admiral's anger issues, and...okay, yeah, we're all awful. Sorry.  
> -Cora Pickerwing


End file.
